Fearie Art
by XBloodRayneX
Summary: Marysue fic. Shino finds a girl named Rayne in the woods surrounding Konoha. Full Summary inside. Rated M for future chapters. Pairing: ShinoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Evanescence T.T . But I do own my OC, Rayne or Rae, for short. This is my

first fic that will actually get farther than 1 chapter. So no flames...unless it really, really sucks. Rated M for later chapters. That means later chapters, not sooner chapters.

**Author Notes:** My character is 18 years old. The rookie nine are 19 and Team Gai is 20. Don't know how I'll fit them in except for Shino, but I will try. I will have my character sing songs from Evanescence. This is told from her POV.

Summary: Walking in the woods, one day, an 18 year old girl finds herself in the forest surrounding Konoha. There she meets Shino Aburame, a person she knows to be from Naruto. Shino is arranged to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble for Konoha. Will something happen between the two during their time together?

**Faerie Art:**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, dad, I'm going for a walk, OK," I yelled from the front door. "Ok, Rae, be careful," was his reply from the living room,"Where are you going?" "The woods." With that I shut the door and began down the trail leading too and through the woods.

My straight, long, dirty blonde hair was up into a high pony tail and it was kind of poofy, but nicely so. Two long bangs framed the side of my clear, pale face. My face slightly heart shaped as were my lips, though they weren't completely full, but slightly thin and pale pink. My crystal blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, masquera(sp?), and eye shadow tinted with silver which gave my eyes a sparkle. I was wearing an odd red shirt with black buckles all over, going around to cover the shirt and keep it in place. Buckles for a trap to keep the shirt up and another strap going from just above my chest to my neck to attach to a black choker with red fabric sticking out above an below it to cover my neck. Separate red fabriced sleaves held up by a black buckle on each completed the shirt. (See Amy Lee's shirt in "Going Under" for better detail) The ends of the shirt going over my front thighs and butt. I was also wearing black pants that flared around black combat boots that softly crunched over the fallen autumn leaves. Over everything was a long, unbottoned, black coat, which, while in my boots, was about to my ankles. Accessory wise, I was wearing black, fingerless, fishnet gloves that stopped and frilled at my wrist. On my right hand I was wearing a silver ring with a ruby in the center on my middle finger. My long nails painted black. Around my neck was a silver chain with a dragon pendant with out stretched wings holding a ruby in its' claws and a wiccan pentagram in its' wings to complete the outfit. With me was a black velvet bag, which I hang the strap around my neck. The actual bag swaying on the side of my right thigh. In it was my large black sketch book, my sketching pencils, mechanical pencils, lead, erasers, my The Art of Amy Brown books I and II, ink pens, colored pencils, my Mp3, iPod, a kodachi, three switch blades of various lengths, and two bottles of Volt.

I must have been walking for atleast a half an hour, going deeper into the woods, before I noticed something strange. Though the only thing that hadn't changed was the grey clouds, slight breeze which made my coat and hair flutter, and the fallen leaves, the woods certainly did. Had it been anyone other than me it probably would have gone unnoticed. But, since I have a habit of being aware of nearly everything that's around me anywhere I go, I noticed I was not in my familiar woods in the back of my house. Being the observant one that I was, I took in everything within sight. Now I know that I'm not in my woods, because I marked every tenth tree with a small knot hole along the path. I could see for about fifteen trees away on the "same" path, and couldn't find a damn thing. Also, the trees seemed to have gotten taller and wider.

As I continued to observe my surroundings, trying to figure out if I spot something familiar, thinking I may

have gone off the trail by mistake, I felt, more than saw, somebody behind me. A regular occurance for me, it makes

it hard for people to sneak up on me. I'd have to be really focused on something for someone to sneak up on me,

but since I rarely focus on anything completely I can rarely be snuck up on. However, I heard, more than felt, two

pairs of feet. I turn around quickly to see who there are, only to find them gone. 'The hell...? I know someone was

there. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, it's happened before.' Sighing I turn around and continue to walk down the

nameless path of fallen autumn leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Evanescence. And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own any

of Amy Brown's art.

**Author Note:** I believe I covered everything in the first chapter, so without further ado, let the story continue.

**Fearie Art:**

**Chapter 2**

It was about fifteen minutes later that felt somebody behind me, again. Only this time they were

matching their foot falls with mine. They're doing a pretty good job for there being two of them. Though I'm sure they'd do much better had there only been one, but who pays attention to small details? Oh, and I've now dubbed the woods as the "forest" seeing as I've now been walking for a good 45 min. without coming out yet. It's too big to be called "woods". It is yet unclear to me as to how big this place really is, but seeing as I can't seem to find a clearing in any direction that I look, I'd say it's pretty big.

I have to hand it too those two behind me, yes I know they are actually there I happen to have pretty good hearing thank you very much. They're matching my foot falls step-by-step and are pretty silent too. Or would be had there not been leaves covering every inch of the ground.

About five minutes later I saw two shadows to my right, almost abscured by the dark background of the large forest trees. They suddenly came into vew and stopped, though I kept walking, which in turn, made the two behind me keep moving. Seeing that I wasn't stopping the two in front of me moved to both sides of me and quickly

ran at me. I stopped when they did and waited until the last second before jumping up into the air to land on the

trunk of the tree looking at the two collide into each other, a small smile on my face as I braced my feet against the

tree and pushed off, flipped forward once and kicked them both in the chest, rendering them unconscious and out of

breath while I landed safely on the ground. (I worked hard at that dammit.) I looked at them a moment before

turning my attention on the two that were behind me. Though I didn't show it, I was, for lack of a better word,

shocked. In front of me stood the last two people I'd thought I'd ever see. Can you guess who they are?

Shino Aburame and his father Shibi Aburame. I guess that means that I'm in the world of Naruto. Joyous. No really. And I'm guessing it must have been atleast a couple more years after the time skip arc because Shino looked like an 18-year-old and Shibi, well, the only noticable difference that I could see was that his mustache grew slightly bigger than the first time I saw, during the seige of Sound and Sand. His outfit looked the same as it did then, and Shino's looked the same after the time skip, wearing black baggy pants, a black version of his old jacket, and a longer, hooded version of said jacket. It even had draw strings that went as long as it ended.

Confused, curious, and slightly nervous at the same time, I turned back to the direction I was going and walked off. They followed. Of course. And, understandablly, my thoughts were reeling. 'A regular person I can beat, like I just did. But that little stunt I just pulled back there probably cost me something nice. Dammit, I can't fight a ninja, and an Aburame no less, even if I do have weapons. And I sure as hell can't fight even one Aburame let alone two of them. And those two are very powerful I already know. I may not know how strong Shibi is, but I sure as hell know how strong Shino is.'

I was interrupted from my thoughts when, once again, there were two people standing in my way. Only this time they weren't thugs looking for a good pick. These two I recognized instantly, and stopped. And it wasn't a good thing that they happened to just be there. If it weren't for their size and the one with the sword as big as him I probably wouldn't have known who they were, what with those big black cloaks with high collars and the red cloads. Kisame Hoshigaki and the one next to him, I'm just taking a shot in the dark here, Itachi Uchiha. If they

decided to fight, I wouldn't be able to defend myself for long, if at all. I had no doubts about that. I'm quick when I

want to be, but not that quick.

However, we got lucky. Sharky just smirked, and the two of them vanished. I didn't feel them anymore, which was good thing, but I still had two more to worry about and one made his move. I heard a faint whisper of moving fabric before instinct kicked in and I ducted and rolled out of the way so I could face them. I saw Shino with his arm raised like he was about to judou-chop me unconscious. Doesn't work, by the way. Well, atleast it doesn't with me. Trust me I've tried. Maybe it's just me though, I've been hit in the head so many times and hit my head against so many things and I've never once been knocked unconscious. Amazing really. I've even fallen down stairs and landed on solid cement on my head, didn't do a damn thing. It hurt like all hell, but it didn't knock me

unconscious. And I'm pretty sure that his chop would have only annoyed the hell out of me.

Glaring at him I asked him ever so politly 'what in fucking hell he was doing'. Which went over real well, by the way. I, in return, was suddenly covered in their kikaichu. I froze, not knowing what to do, and not really wanting to squish the little buggers while they were still on me. "Give up," he said with a surprizingly deep but soft

voice,"you've got no chance." I had to raise an eyebrow at that. Did they really except me to be able to fight a ninja?

"What, may I ask, do you think I'm going to do? Do you honestly think I'd be able to out run you two?" I had no

doubt that they'd over power me if I decided to fight. Shino raised an eyebrow and looked at his father who merely

shrugged. Shino raised his arms again and the bettles returned underneath his sleaves and into his skin. Never thought

I'd see that, it was kinda cool. Still not sure what they were going to do I stayed on the ground looking up at them.

I'm close to their height when standing, without boots, but when sitting, I realize, they're really tall. I had to crane my

neck and lean back slightly to see them properly as they towered over me.

I gave them a questioning glance after they had just stared at me for about five minutes. Shibi was the one who spoke this time,"We are going to take you to Konoha to see the Hokage," he had a deep voice too,"seeing as you seem to have appeared out of nowhere," he coninued seeing my questioning gaze,"we will see if Lady Hokage will let you stay in Konoha." 'Lady Hokage, huh? Seems Tsunade is still it.' Understanding, I nodded, got up, and quickly took a step back when the were suddenly in my face.

Brushing myself free of dead leaves and dust I followed after them to Konoha, which was, surprizingly, only about a quarter of a mile farther up a head of where we were. So begins my jounery in Konoha. I hope Tsunade lets me stay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: So what'd you think? Third chapter will be up tomor - in a few hours. It's 12:11 am right now. And even

though I'm wide awake I don't feel like typing anymore. So please read and review. Tell me what you think, good or

bad, so far? Please tell me!! Night all,

Ja ne


End file.
